The girl who seduced the Ducks Chapter 1
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: This story is about Katelin Kingsford, a figure skater/hockey player and her "adventures" at the Eden Hall Academy. I rewrote this story, last time it was kind of messed up. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Hello. My name's Katelin Kingsford. I'm 15 years old. I guess you all know my story. I was an Olympic hopeful figure skater, who wanted to train with Natasha Goberman. In order to go to the school she was at, I got a scholarship, playing on the girls hockey team: the Eagles of the Bucksworth Academy. At first, I was scared, hockey wasn't really my kind of thing, but later I improved my skills and my teammates accepted me too.

During the summer I got another scholarship to the Eden Hall Academy. It was about time to say goodbye to my friends.

- I'll miss you so bad! – I said sadly and hugged my teammates.

- Give your best, twirl girl! – said Ronnie, trying to encourage me.

- Take this with you, this fragrance brings you luck! – Mojo handed me a bottle of perfume.

- Thanks, Mojo! – however I didn't really believe in such magical stuff, she was into. Of course I said goodbye to my cutie boyfriend, Spencer.

- I'll miss you, babe! – I kissed him slightly

- Same with me, sweetheart! – he pulled me closer – Don't be worried! You'll rock that snobby place! Good luck, babe!

- Thank you!

I went home and started to pack my things. My family members were totally keen.

- I can't believe this! – said Mom – Katelin, you're such a golden girl! This is your big chance!

- Oh, Mom, you flatter me! But please, don't think I'm a heroine!

- No, your mother is right! – said Dad proudly. They both hugged me. Of course I shouldn't forget about my cheeky little brother, Brad.

- Hey Katelin! – said Brad in a cheeky voice – Be careful with the boys! – he raised his eyebrows in a naughty way.

- You little monster! – I laughed.

Boys! Yeah, right! I had serious doubts about the Eden Hall boys being handsome, or cute. I was convinced that most of them were boring, peabrained idiots!

I could hardly sleep that night. Next day I arrived at the Eden Hall Academy. I stood for a minute in front of the huge building, that seemed to be your typical snobby, elite, prep school.

After one minute staring, I started to go ahead. I saw a bunch of boys, sitting on the grass. One of them, a handsome tanned one, was bragging like this.

- I screwed twenty-three chicks this summer!

- Really? – asked a pale boy with dark neck-length hair.

- Yeah, guys, I'm not bragging! – suddenly they all glared at me. Shit! They noticed me! I had no choice, I had to leave them.

I went inside. It took a few minutes to find the dorm. So I entered the room, sat on a bed and I was waiting for my roommate who turned up a few minutes later. The girl had long, straight blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice smile. She greeted me like this.

- Hello new girl!

So I introduced myself.

- Hello! My name's Katelin Kingsford!

- Nice to meet you, Katelin! My name's Julie Gaffney, or Julie 'The Cat'! I'm a goalie on the hockey team!

- Really? I used to be a figure skater, but last year I was ont he Eagles at the Bucksworth Academy!

- Wow! That's great! Our team's name is the Eden Hall Ducks!

Ducks? I raised my brows! What a cute name! I shrugged, sat down started to comb my hair and to apply make-up. I noticed that Julie was watching me.

- I see, you're really into fashion, make-up and such stuff!

- Yes, I am! How about you?

- Well, it's not my cup of tea! – she shrugged – I mean, I care about my look, but I don't make a big deal of it!

- I see! Will you let me see your clothes!

- Sure!

She opened her closet. Most of her clothes were pretty tomboyish. Definitely wasn't my kind of clothing, I couldn't see any pink anywhere. That girl seriously needed a makeover, or a shopping tour at the mall with me.

- Nice clothes!

- Thanks, but they're nothing compared to your pretty outfits!

- Don't worry! You're pretty too, on your own way!

- You think so?

- Yes I do!

I started to comb my hair and flipped it to the side. I said to her.

- Could you please show me around?

- Sure! Follow me!

I followed her. We left the dorm, and went outside.

- It's so refreshing! – I said – You know, I like to be outside!

- Me too! The courtyard is my favourite place, besides the rink.

I spent hours talking to her, however my real adventures actually started the next day. My first class was biology, I was surrounded by unknown people, so I was a bit nervous. Until he entered.

He, … whose hair was curly and blonde, his eyes were light blue. I felt like I was struck by lightning. I had never seen such a handsome guy in my life. I could hardly focus on anything but him.

My first mission was to look after him. I followed him after class, and I saw him saying hi to Julie.

- Julie! – I said in excitement – That guy… OMG… what a hunk!

It sounded totally corny, but I couldn't help myself. Julie giggled.

- I know right! He's on the hockey team! – the tone of her voice suddenly changed – but I strongly suggest you NOT to hit on him!

I frowned.

- Why?

- Because he's dating Connie Moreau! She's also ont he hockey team, she's a winger.

- Umm okay! – I smiled but when she left I rolled my eyes. Connie Moreau? Seriously? What a stupid name! And I swear it sounded like Connie Moron, when Julie said that. And that girl was a winger! Big deal! Like I couldn't seduce anyone of those Ducks! So I was looking for my locker, when I noticed that it was next to the blonde hunk's locker! Awesome! He took his stuff he needed for his next class. I was watching him then suddenly a girl turned up on his side.

- Hey honey! – she said. Her hair was long and light brown. She also had a nice smile. Oh my gosh! That girl was Connie Moreau probably! And she was really pretty! Prettier than I expected!

Well, .. I was prettier. She couldn't have been a competition for a gorgeous, blonde, blue eyed girl like me. I decided to say hey to them.

- Hey guys!

- Hey! – said Connie smiling.

- Hey! – said the hunky blond – You're the new girl, right?

- Yes I am! My name's Katelin Kingsford! I'm a figure skater and a hockey player at the same time!

- You're doing both? – asked Connie – That sounds interesting!

- You're right, Connie! – he said.

- By the way, my name's Connie Moreau!

- Mine is Guy Germaine!

Guy.. what a sexy name it was!

- Nice to meet you guys!

- Nice to meet you too, Katelin!

- I heard you're both members of the hockey team!

- Yes we are!

- Cool! I have to go now, see you later guys!

I walked away. Idiot, idiot, idiot – the voice in my head kept telling me that. They probably thought I was a kind of spoiled brat. Not like I cared what the girl was thinking, Guy's opinion was the only thing that counted. It was about time to check out my make-up in the restroom, I did so. My make-up was alright, no needed to apply more. A minute later a bunch of girl came to the restroom, most of them were pretty and blonde, kind of like me. And they were wearing their cheerleader uniforms. One of them said.

- Wow, look at the blondie! She's a freshman!

- Excuse me?! – I took a step towards her – You called me a blondie? OMG! I guess you haven't been looking in the mirror recently!

- Guess what, blondie? I look in the mirror every day. Unlike you, Missy!

- Seriously, ladies, what's wrong with me?

- Nothing! Except your Neanderthal eyebrows! – those bitches started to chuckle.

- Well, at least I'm unique, unlike you stupid, floozy, airheaded bitches! Just look at you! You're all clones of each other! I bet you're not able to do anything useful, except shaking your fat asses!

Of course the cheerleaders were outraged by my loud mouth. I even flipped my hair back, just to annoy them. I walked off like a victorious fighter, or something. Later, I spent the whole afternoon with studying outside. I'm not going to lie, that was a little bit tiring, so I took a little rest and looked up from my books. I noticed Julie, Connie and Guy hanging there, with a bunch of boys. They must have been the rest of the Ducks. Some of them were pretty cute. Especially the one with curly, auburn hair, or the tanned guy who glared at me the previous day.

Julie beckoned to me, so I left my books behind.

- Guys, meet my new roommate, Katelin Kingsford!

- Hi Katelin!

- Hi, guys!

- We have already met! – said Connie cheerfully.

- Same here! – said Guy.

They all introduced themselves.

- My name's Charlie Conway!

- Mine is Fulton Reed!

- Greg Goldberg here!

- Dwayne Robertson!

- Russ Tyler!

- Dean Portman!

- Luis Mendoza!

- Ken Wu!

- Lester Averman!

- Adam Banks!

- Pleasure to meet you guys! – I smiled at them.

- It's our pleasure! – said Mendoza smiling, while others rolled their eyes. I actually didn't expect them to be such handsome cuties. They were even cuter than Spencer.

- I really would like to hang out with you guys, but currently, I'm pretty busy! See you later!

- See ya!

I ran back to my books, piled them up, then went back to the building. I had other things to do.


End file.
